


i see golden things

by youremyqueen



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drug Use, F/F, Female Relationships, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you ever brush your hair, Eff?"</p>
<p>Written for the skins comment ficathon on lj, prompt was: <i>it was like having friends</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see golden things

Panda's fingers feel good in her hair, tugging and pulling like she's looking for something, but it's just hair and more hair and that seems to be enough after a while.

"Why don't you ever brush your hair, Eff?"

Effy huffs to herself - to herself and to Pandora, because Pandora is as much _Effy_ as Effy's ever been - and turns her cool eyes on the other girl. It's golden in the room, sunrise light pouring in through the open windows, and Effy thinks that if she could think right now - if her mind wasn't buzzing slow and soft with whatever she'd just taken - she might think that Panda looks beautiful.

"Eff?" Pandora asks again, and Effy realizes that she hasn't answered, and finds herself giggling hazily before she even decides that she thinks that that's terribly funny. Panda should be used to her not answering - everyone else is - but she just cocks her head, confused and childish and everything that Effy has never been, like she still doesn't understand the pills or the spliff or the empty bottle strewn across the floor. And if she doesn't now, she probably never will. "Effy?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Effy finally replies, when her mind finally catches up with the conversation. She doesn't need to brush her hair, or wash her clothes, or shower or eat or breathe. She doesn't need to do any of that, because people will love her anyway. Isn't that just great? Isn't that just the best?

Panda shrugs, takes the spliff from Effy to puff some for herself, because Panda's always running, running, running, trying to catch up. She never will, but it's okay. She's better off left behind.

"Because it'd look nice, I think," Pandora replies lazily, giving Effy a sleepy smile. "I could brush it for you, if you like."

That makes Effy laugh, too, and she wants to touch Panda's hair, but it seems so far away, miles and miles from one side of her mattress to the other, and she'll never reach it. So she leans over and kisses her instead. Panda goes soft against her, and if she's shocked or if she's bothered, she doesn't show it. Effy leans into her, and suddenly Panda is there, so close and right there with her. Golden strands of hair glowing, fluttering over Effy's eyelids, against her cheeks.

"You could," Effy agrees, pushing her onto her back. It's hours or it's minutes or it's years, there on that mile-wide bed of hers, and when it's over Effy's hair is even more mussed than it had been before and Pandora has a trial of a time trying to brush it.


End file.
